Butterflies
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Cara/Kahlan TOTAL FLUFF. Another SOS fic, the prompt for which was "What's wrong with butterflies?" The answer? Nothing :


**Title: Butterflies **

**Rating: G for FLUFF! **

**Pairing: Cara/Kahlan **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Summary: S.O.S. fic for oceangazer_ff Prompt: "What's wrong with butterflies?" Who I thank heartily for giving me an opportunity to write something utterly fluffy, as some of the last fics were straying into rather dark territory (not that I don't love that to, but this was just fun to write).**

**

* * *

**

Kahlan's breathless cry has Cara spinning, hands going to Ageils before her mind can actually process what the Mother Confessor is gesturing at with all the enthusiasm of a child.

"Butterflies!" Kahlan laughs, and sure enough, when Cara looks where the other woman points, she sees a fluttering, jewel toned cloud. They are everywhere; dancing on the breeze, alighting on bushes and trees and seemingly playing with the beams of sun that shift lazily through the tree canopy.

"Oh Cara, aren't they beautiful?"

The Mord'Sith cannot manage any kind of appropriate reply, so she remains silent, rolling her eyes and continuing down the path. At least the bugs aren't a hindrance.

"Oh come on, Cara, what's wrong with butterflies?" Kahlan laughs. Then, to the Mord'Sith's astonishment, the Mother Confessor proceeds to go practically _skipping_ off the path and into a broad open meadow, right into the midst of a swirl of the tiny creatures.

Cara can't even say _why_ she follows her traveling companion, but she does. The blonde woman ducks around a tree just in time to see Kahlan actually twirling. Dark hair fans out, getting tugged by the playful breeze as all around her butterflies flutter.

Kahlan's face is suffused with utter delight and something deep inside Cara warms.

How often has she seen Kahlan happy, _truly_ happy and not merely relieved that the latest disaster has been averted? Cara finds she cannot answer her own question. Her thoughts are interrupted however, as the taller woman drops her arms and with a last longing look at the butterflies, moves back to where Cara is standing.

"I wish I could see one up close," she says wistfully as several of the blue and purple creatures dance by.

Instead of responding, the blond woman's arm snaps out, grabbing at something.

Kahlan gasps, a horrified look falling over her features. Raising her hand to her mouth she is about to berate Cara, confused and angry at how the Mord'Sith could possibly...

The harsh words die on her tongue.

Moving ever so slowly, Cara lifts her hand to Kahlan's face and the Confessor sees that the smaller woman's gloveless fingers form a cage…inside which rests a single butterfly. Its shimmering wings flex slowly, the rainbow colors bright against Cara's skin.

Carefully the blonde woman turns her hand and opens her fingers.

Frozen in delighted shock Kahlan watches, barely daring to breathe as the tiny, delicate creature rests on Cara's palm, apparently content to sun itself on its new perch. It fans its wings, setting the sunlight scattering across its jewel toned body. A sense of wonder fills Kahlan's chest and she reaches out a single finger in instinct.

The movement however, shatters the fragile tableau and the butterfly takes wing, fluttering away from Cara's palm. Two sets of eyes follow it as it dances around Kahlan's head and then with a last dip of its wings, moves away to join its brethren.

Kahlan watches them go until she can no longer see the tiny jeweled flecks. She turns to find Cara watching her, a careful expression on the smaller woman's face.

The Confessor wants to apologize, to tell Cara how sorry she is for ever doubting her. But the slight hurt she sees in glacial green eyes is enough to tell Kahlan that words would be inadequate.

So instead she smiles gently and cups Cara's cheek with her hand, whispering "Thank you," and leans in to kiss her.

The press of Kahlan's lips is as light as the brush of the butterfly's wings, but its impact on Cara is far, far greater, and when the taller woman pulls back, those green eyes are sparkling.

"You're welcome," Cara finally manages. Then after a long pause, "So…butterflies?"

Kahlan's unfettered laughter dances on the breeze as the two women head back to the path.

Fin.


End file.
